Seven Stars
by Miniyuna
Summary: Will Raimundo and the Xiaolin Warriors be able to cope with their best friends death? Will they be they be the same? Or changed forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Xiaolin Showdown. This story does not connect to any of my others. The Song is Seven, By Revis. Enjoy!

* * *

.:Seven Stars:.

It's all over  
It's all over now  
The seal is broken  
Creatures spoken now

"_Kimiko! You look out behind you!" Raimundo screamed at Kimiko in fear, telling her to look out from the death ray, Jack Spicer shot._

Kimiko turned around, and her eyes widened in terror. Before she could move, or before any one could push her out of the way, the death ray shot Kimiko right in the heart. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Raimundo watched in horror.

"KIMIKO!"

Kimiko fell to the ground, silence seemed to surround her as she fell. Jack Spicer clenched his fist and flew away. Raimundo ran to Kimiko's side and kneeled down next to her.

Blood was everywhere. Her usually vibrant face, was now dark, dull, and gloomy. Her eyes looked like owl's. Staring and keeping the same position. It started to rain, but Raimundo couldn't feel it. He picked up Kimiko's hand and held it close.

"K-Kimiko? Kimi? D-don't.."

"Say goodbye...to....the rest ...for me."

"Kimiko, don't say that!"

"Ra..i.m.u..n..do.." She spoke her last breathe.

Kimiko's eyes shut slowly.

"Kimiko? Kimiko no! Kimiko...no..." Raimundo choked on the tears that were rapidly forming. Kimiko, was dead. He picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"KIMIKOOO!!" He cried into her hair. She was gone...

I hope you come up   
To heaven right now  
It's all over  
It's all over now

It has been five days since Kimiko's death. Now, they were holding her funeral today. Raimundo was in his room, looking out the window. It was raining outside, it was also raining when Kimiko died. Raimundo winced at that memory. He hated going to funerals. They reminded him of death.

Now he had to go to his best friend Kimiko's funeral. They wanted him to do a speech. Even worse. Kimiko didn't deserve to die. He was going to get back at Jack Spicer, no matter what. But what has happened five days ago, Couldn't be replaced. Kimiko couldn't be replaced.  
  
_Can I be changed  
Or am I the same_

They didn't make Omi, or Clay give the speech, Raimundo had to do it. Raimundo had no problem with speaking in front of an audience, but not about a persons death. Raimundo punched his wall. Kimiko's parents were also coming. Just what he needed. His parents couldn't come because they were "too busy". Clay's dad is coming, Omi, Master Fung and Dojo were too.

"Raimundo?" Omi said from his doorway.

Raimundo jumped and turned to face the little monk. Omi was dressed in a black Xiaolin robe. Clay and Master Fung walked up to him, and Clay was wearing a black cowboy outfit, and Master Fung was wearing something like Omi's. Raimundo was wearing a black hoodie with black pants.

"Raimundo partner, are you all set to go?"

Raimundo nodded and held up his script he was going to read. In the other hand was a rose. Kimiko's favorite flower.  
_  
It's all over  
It's all over now  
No room for hiding  
We're children fighting now_

Omi, Clay, Dojo, Master Fung, and Raimundo were walking down the halls of the temple to go outside. Raimundo looked to his right and could have sworn he could see Kimiko, walking happily beside him. Rai blinked, and she was gone. He cursed to himself for letting this happen. If he had pushed her out of the way, she would still be here. But he didn't move fast enough. He never moved fast enough. Kimiko didn't deserve to die. Raimundo shut his eyes and cried softly to himself.

"I miss you Kimi.."

"Raimundo partner.."

Raimundo jumped. He hadn't been paying attention on what was going around him. He walked down the hall and outside without even knowing it. Omi, Master Fung, and clay were on Dojo's back, waiting for Raimundo. They were going to Japan, that's where they were holding her funeral.

"Are you coming young one?" Master Fung said in a little sad tone.

Raimundo nodded and mounded Dojo. Dojo rose up and started to fly to Tokyo. Raimundo closed his eyes and thought about Kimiko...  
_  
And I hope you come up   
To heaven right now_

"Come on Raimundo! Man you are getting slow! Whoever gets there last has to buy ice cream!" Kimiko shouted happily to Raimundo while running in the town.

They were doing their daily racing to the Ice Cream store. Kimiko always won, so Raimundo always ended up buying the ice cream. Kimiko's face was happy, and she had her smile on that would make anyone smile. Including Raimundo. Raimundo smiled happily at her as he went into deep though. 'Her perfect black hair danced with the wind, her eyes were as clear as the blue skies, her face was pale as snow, and her smile....'

"C'mon Raimundo! Hurry up!" Kimiko yelled impatiently from the seat.

Raimundo snapped back into reality and ran to the shop. He searched for some money, and pulled out some, then looked at Kimiko.

"Sorry Kimiko, I only have enough for one. Do...you want to split it?"

"Sure!" Raimundo smiled and paid for the sundae. The waiter gave them two spoons, and Kimiko dug into the ice cream, and ate the whipped cream at the top.

"Hey! No fair! I wanted that"

"You were two slow!" Kimiko giggled and Raimundo relaxed.

He put his spoon down and stared at her. Everything about her was perfect. To Raimundo, she was like angel. Raimundo's eyes shifted down the previously full ice cream bowl. It was gone.

"Hey! Where did it all go?" Raimundo looked over at Kimiko, who was wiping her mouth with a napkin, then giggled at Raimundo.

"Raimundo you were to slow again!" Kimiko laughed, and then she seemed to be getting farther and farther away...

It's all over   
It's all over now  
Can I be the same

Raimundo woke up and looked around. They were nearing their destination, and Raimundo had been dreaming about Kimiko almost the whole time. Even in his dream, Kimiko was right.

"I was too slow to save you Kimiko, I'm sorry."

"What was that Raimundo partner?"

"Uh nothing!" Raimundo shook his head and Clay nodded his and turned back around. It started to rain a little bit harder now, and it almost felt like hail. But Raimundo didn't care, nor did anyone else. Dojo suddenly freefalled, and started going down to the funeral site.

"We're almost there everyone! Hold on!" Dojo shouted through the rain.

They started going lower and lower, then they were able to see the peoples cars, and Kimiko's coffin, under a tent, so nothing would get wet. Dojo shrunk and Omi, Clay, Master Fung and Raimundo got off. The walked over to Kimiko's coffin. Master Fung, Omi and clay went to find seats, while Raimundo stared at Kimiko's silent pale face.  
  
_The rain is falling  
The rain is falling now  
Today we're leaving   
Our souls are calling now_

Kimiko's Coffin was pure black, with white lines on the edges. Raimundo moved back so he wouldn't get tears on the coffin. He looked around, he saw Kimiko's family, Clay's family, friends and relatives of Kimiko, but his family wasn't there. They weren't there when he needed them the most. They never were. People started going to their seats, and Master Fung signaled Raimundo to go up to the stage, and read his speech. Raimundo felt sick. He didn't want to speak in front of Kimiko's loved ones, or his friend's families. He had never really done that before. Before he got up on stage, he looked out into the rainy sky. Exactly Seven Stars were out tonight. No more, no less. Seven Stars were also out when Kimiko died. Raimundo shuddered and worked his way up to the stage.  
  
_The stars on his right  
Holding seven right now  
The rain is falling   
The rain is falling now_

"A loved one, cannot be replaced." Raimundo started off, trying not to let the crying in the crowd distract him.

"A loved one, is a loved one. Their place in life can not be replaced. Even after many years, that persons love will be still missing. And it can change, ones life forever. Kimiko, died what she loved doing. She died, trying to protect the world, from being taken over. She died, risking her life, for the ones she cared for most. Kimiko, was one of my best friends. We worked together as a team, to live life, and save the world. At first, I thought, I was the blame for Kimiko' death. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't fast enough. But then, I realized, I wasn't to blame. It was cruel fate itself.

Kimiko, was one of the most amazing person I have ever met, in my life. She was always happy, always tried to look up on the bright side, and tries her best to cheer someone up when their down. She was like an angel. She would watch over her friends, always help them out, and give good advice. And someone like that, didn't deserve to die. I know my life, will never be the same. That event had so much impact on me, not because she was my best friend, I was there, I watched her die."  
  
_Can I be changed  
Or am I the same_  
  
Raimundo took a deep breath and continued.

"I know, I can never go back the way my life was. Without Kimiko, it would seem incomplete. Even though Kimiko may not be living anymore, she will always live on in out hearts and we can't let go of that feeling. When I saw Kimiko die, I thought I lost her forever. But she will and always live on in my heart. Her presence may not be the same, but I will never forget her. No one will. At first, I tried to cover up my feelings, my loss. But, I can't. No one should tried to cover up what they really feel. You see, through out my life, I have never felt this way before. No one in my life died. I guess since I never felt this way before, I tried to cover it up. But the pressure was too much.

I will never forget Kimiko. And no one can tell me to "Just get over it." If anyone said that I would punch them straight in the jaw. The pain can't go away that quickly. But someday, I will have to get over it, but I will never forget her. Master Fung, my sensei, says, "You cannot dwell in the past. Or you will be unable to leave it." That has happened to me before. And I don't want to feel like that again."

It's all over  
It's all over now  
No room for hiding  
We're children fighting now

Raimundo stifled a tear, took another breath and continued on.

"After seeing Kimiko die, I will try my best on protecting this world, not just me, me and my friends will give it our all. Even though I said before, cruel fate brought Kimiko's death, it wasn't just that, it was something, someONE. And I never got to tell Kimiko my true feelings, I was after today's daily work, but It looks like I'll never get the chance. But I assure you, Kimiko's death was not in vain.

Kimiko died, a daughter, a friend, a warrior, a hero. Thank you."

Raimundo bowed at the end of his speech. Everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped. This was the first time ever Raimundo had ever struck a speech out like that. Raimundo walk down the isle to get 'Thanks yous' and 'Great Jobs' in Japanese, and Clay's dad gave him a on the back. If Kimiko saw him right now, and listened to him, she would be very proud of him.

And I hope you come up   
To heaven right now

Raimundo reached where Master Fung, Omi, Clay and Dojo were and they were all saying what a great job he did.

"Raimundo partner, that brought even more tears to my eyes."

"You surely now how to reach a persons heart Raimundo."

"Man, oh man, here's a hug!"

"You expressed you feelings quite well young one. I am proud of you."

Raimundo nodded, and the rain started to fall lighter. The people in charge of the coffin were starting to out the coffin in the ground. People were crying as they were leaving. Already, the funeral was over. In a way, Raimundo was happy, and sad. Raimundo looked up when he saw Kimiko's dad come over.

"Thank you very much young one. No one could have given a better speech than you."

Raimundo shook his hand and gave the mother a hug. She thanked him, and the dad thanked him again and they walked away. Omi, Master Fung and Clay started to mound Dojo, but Raimundo just stared at Kimiko's grave. Clay looked over his shoulder to see Raimundo still standing.

"Raimundo partner, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I'll be right there." Raimundo said without looking at Clay.

He rushed over the Kimiko's grave, then he stopped and looked at it. In his hand, he was holding a rose. He knelt down and laid the rose against the stone. He stood up, and tears started to fall freely down his face.

"Jack Spicer will pay, I won't let him get away with it. I will never forget you Kimiko. Not in a million years."

Raimundo looked at the grave once again, wiped away his tears then he started to walk away, and over to Dojo. He stopped halfway, and turned around.

"I'll visit you daily, even though you're in Japan and I'm in China. I'll visit you." He smiled again and ran over to Dojo.

It's all over   
It's all over now  
Can I be the same

As Dojo and the rest flew away, the Seven Stars in the sky glowed like bright light, seeming to illuminate Kimiko's grave. The words written on there seemed to shine also. They read,

Kimiko Toho

1988-2003

Died a Daughter a Friend a Warrior a Hero

The light fell away, and a storm started up. As the Seven Stars, in the sky, slowly faded away, into the stormy night. And Kimiko's grave sat still, with darkness all around.__

It's all over  
It's all over now  
No room for hiding  
We're children fighting now

And I hope you come up   
To heaven right now

It's all over   
It's all over now  
Can I be the same

The same  
Can I be changed

* * *

That was Seven Stars, I hope everyone liked it. Read and review!

Miniyuna


End file.
